politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahungia
Ahungia is a fundamentalist theocratic land, where every member of the society practice Ahungianity. -There is no real leader in their society, just the great Prophet Rexar, High Pope hankowen, and his holy brothers. Everything is shared in their land, as Ahunga wishes. -Ahunga himself chooses a faction leader, which the Great Prophet would be spoken to. If the Prophet were to quit, every member would have to burn themselves in lava, as the Burned One did on the great Coming of Days in the Great Apocalypse, relieving them of their duties to the great lord Ahunga, and destroying their great lands, for if their Prophet were to quit, Ahugna would rule. -The most trusted advisors (officers) are chosen by Ahunga and picked by the Prophet and the High Pope. Most of the officers can also be refeered as a "leader" of the faction aswell. -Recruits for the followers of Ahunga are chosen by Ahunga, by the translating skills of Hank, The Great Pope, and the Prophet Rexar. Although the current members have already been chosen, new members can be put through a sacrificial rite and reborn in a light of crimson after taking the rights of Ahunga, and also Ahugna. Flames shall cleanse their sinful bodies in the great flame of The Harbringer himself. -The great Prophet Rex will decide on wars with his other divine Ahungians. Offensive action is usually encouraged by Ahunga, but only under the specific circumstances. -Post constitutional laws must be voted on by the faction members, and the final decision will be made by the Great Prophet Rexar. -Any offenders of Ahunga in the faction are put up to display and burned by all members of the faction. Failure of finishing this rite will be hunted down until they are burned for their crimes. -Everything belongs to everyone, as the Great Ahunga has chosen. -The law of Ahunga is fiercely sacred, and is thought to be the true deity and true religion of all lands. All Ahungians are zealots, but take care of their own and share everything with their fellow Ahungians. The word of Ahunga is decided by High Pope hankowen, for he is in communication with lord Ahunga and is tasked with interpreting his words. -If someone declares war on Ahungia, the Great Prophet Rexar is temporary dictator. Other factions can follow their rules, and shall be spared in the Great Days of Coming, and will be allied. Other factions will be allied depending on their culture. 'Basics of Ahungianity ' In the great beginnings, there was only Ahunga and Ahugna. They were both seperate beings, once, but they came to a conclusion that there must be more to life, so they fucked over and over and over, until they had too many offspring to count. One of them was Belrok, who was made of pure light, and swallowed himself and became the mighty sun. Zeron, son of Belrok, a mighty giant the size of hundreds of planets, but only wished destruction. Ahunga and Ahugna combined forces and murdered Zeron, creating the land we know today. His great blue blood creating mighty oceans and other more terrifying creations. Ahunga made a brilliant idea to create settlers for these lands. They would be known as Humans, creators and destroyers, just like Ahunga and Ahugna. The settlers were put down onto the mighty lands, but great challenges awaited them, because they soon found when they died, they would just reincarnate into their old self, but, reincarnating ALSO made zombies, skeletons, and green-explody things, they did not see this would happen right away, but this mystic land had evil properties and propserous properties, such as raising the dead and summoning mighty beasts, known as the sons of Zeron. The Humans realized their coming fate of death and doom, in which the Great Apocalypse soon began, where tons of zombies roamed the land. But one day, there was a single bird-man that swooped down, and became the great prophet of Ahunga. He carried twenty Ahungian tablets with him, spreading the good word of Ahunga. He soon met a man named The Harbringer, a direct son of Ahunga and Ahugna, a being of pure, uncanny power. They also met a common-man, that begged to come with them and be reborn in the Great Sacrifical Pit of doom. They traveled for several days, until they saw the gigantic volcano. They went up to the top, but Osseth wanted to leave. He didn't want to die. So Ahunga whispered in his ear, "Drop kick the fucking pussy, DO IT!" , and the Great Bird Prophet dropped kicked him into the volcano, erupting it, and from the lava, the Burned One came and brought firey death with him. The Burned One, The Bird Prophet, and The Harbringer all ventured, killing masses of zombies with their other companions they met in the way. A hundred years later, we are in the promised days of Ahunga, where there is peace, but soon, to be coming war, but Ahunga promises them one day to be truely great. 'The Three Commandments of Ahunga' 1. Always help fellow Ahungians when they are in need. 2. Enrich all other humans of Ahungianity, trying even to death. 3. Always remember that Ahunga will lead you to better times.